


Crystal Hunting

by buckyscrystalqueen



Series: Little Stories [3]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Age Regressed Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyscrystalqueen/pseuds/buckyscrystalqueen





	Crystal Hunting

You knew you weren’t supposed to answer the door for any reason when Jason wasn’t home, but you also knew that the brown box the UPS man had on his dolly was one that needed to be signed for. You had the guy put the large, heavy box just inside the door and made sure you locked the door behind him.

“What are you?” You asked in a sing song voice as you looked at the return address on the box and your boyfriend/ Daddy’s name on the white label. You didn’t recognize the company name so you started to go back to your secret, little room. You made it all of three steps before curiosity got the better of you.

“Well I can’t leave the box not uh-tended.” You said as you turned and took a seat beside the box. You scooted up, crossed your legs around it, and crossed your arms on the lid to wait for your Daddy to come back with lunch. With each passing second, your fingers inched their way toward the end of the tape on the side of the box just so you could try to get a sneak peek.

“Daddy won’t know.” You said out loud as you looked away from the door while picking at the tape. “He’d have no idea… No, I can’t look.” You said as you laid your fingers flat on the small piece of pulled up tape with a shake of your head. The mental battle raged in your head and a small whine left your lips as you went back to picking at the tape once more.

“What are you doing, Little Bit?” Jason shouted quickly to purposely startle you as he walked in from the garage. You let out a scream and shoved yourself away from the box.

“It was like that when it came!” You lied as you pointed at the tape. “I swear!”

“Mmhmm. Sure.” He said as he set the food bags and drinks on the table by the front door and bent down to look at the label. 

“What’s in the box, Daddy?” You inquired as you smiled and scooted forward.

“Nothing for you.” He said as he snatched the box up off the floor easily and put it over his shoulder. “It’s lunch time, baby girl. Grab the bags.” You pouted as you got up off the floor and grabbed the two Panera bags and the cardboard container of drinks.

“But I wanna know what’s in the box.”

“Well maybe if you hadn’t picked at the tape you would have gotten to find out faster.” He paused at the back door to the porch and turned to look at you with his eyebrow raised. “How ‘bout that?”

“’S’not fair.” You grumbled as he headed out back while you got plates for your lunches. “Shoulda opened the box.”

“You wanna wait until tomorrow to find out what it is?” Jason asked as he came back inside. You shook your head frantically as you put his lunch plate on the bar. “That’s what I thought.” You continued to pout as you followed him over to the dining room table. “You are just all sorts of trouble today, little one.”

“Am not!”

“Then why did you open the door when Daddy wasn’t home?” Your jaw slammed shut as you sat down in the chair beside him. He smirked and nodded his head as he picked up his sandwich. “That’s what I thought.”

“I just… I had ta, Daddy.” You said as you picked at your grilled cheese. “I had ta get the box for you.”

“No, you just had to break the rules. And what happens when you break the rules? No…”  
“TV before bed.” You sighed. He nodded his head and brushed a strand of hair back behind his ear.

“Now eat your lunch before nap.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, sleepy head.” Jason said softly as he brushed his calloused finger down your nose. “I got a surprise for you.” You barely peeled your eyes open, yawned, and stretched across the giant king sized bed in your shared room.

“What?” He smirked as he rubbed your back with a smile.

“What you want me to spoil the surprise of what’s in the box?” Your eyes flew open and you sat bolt up right in bed with a smile.

“Box!” You shouted. You scrambled over the plush blankets with a squeal of joy. You let your Daddy lead you out to the back deck where an old kid sized swimming pool was filled with water. You stopped short as you looked at the pool you had owned for years.

“Not your surprise.” Jason said as he pulled you up to the edge and pointed for you to sit. You followed his instructions as he grabbed the now opened box from earlier from the table. “Now, take these.” He said as he passed down a small hand trowel and a small, rectangular, wooden tray with a grated bottom to you. You held it out in front of you as he set the box down next to you and sat down directly behind you.

“Hold it flat like this.” He instructed as he reached his long arms around you and showed you what to do. “Just on top of the water. That’s right. Then you take a biiiig scoop of dirt.” You bit your bottom lip as you tried to keep the box in your hands just in the water as you leaned over to look at the dirt in the box.

“I help?” You asked as he held the trowel so that you could fit your hand under his.

“You can help.” He did most of the work to get a big scoop of the dirt and you both poured it out into the pan in your hand. “Now you gotta shake it back and forth.” Your brow furrowed as he put his hands over yours and shook the pan back and forth. Your eyes went wide as a giant purple stone and a medium sized pink one began to appear.

“Daddy look!” You squealed. “Daddy!”

“I see, Little Bit. I see.” He chuckled as he held the mining pan so you could pick up the gemstones. “Wash them off in the water… there ya go.” You giggled as you washed the stones off while Jason grabbed something else from the box. “Can you find them on here?” He asked as he held up a laminated cheat of the crystals that were in the mining mix he ordered.

“There!” You shouted as you pointed to the rose quartz before finding the amethyst. “And there!”

“Good job, baby girl.” He cheered as you looked back at him and showed him the stones. “Put them down on the deck…”

“More?” You asked as he did a quick scan of the bottom of the pan before dumping it into the pool.

“Yea, there’s more.” He chuckled as you grabbed the shove and waited for him to do the next scoop.

“Thank you, Daddy.” You said softly as you looked back at him with a smile. His smile grew impossibly larger as he kissed your cheek.

“Of course, baby girl.”


End file.
